<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crumbling Hope by Gli_Zeppeli_non_sono_deboli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046027">Crumbling Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gli_Zeppeli_non_sono_deboli/pseuds/Gli_Zeppeli_non_sono_deboli'>Gli_Zeppeli_non_sono_deboli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crumbling Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Monster and the Beast" cameo, Depression, Determination, Fear, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Graphic Description, Hope, Neo-Civil War, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Revolution, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gli_Zeppeli_non_sono_deboli/pseuds/Gli_Zeppeli_non_sono_deboli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a prophetic dream.<br/>A dream of war.</p><p>This world trains for war like it's not but a game.<br/>Our voices are buried. Our cries are ignored.<br/>These voices aren't ours; all they want is fame.</p><p>In this crumbling world, we have but one hope.</p><p>Just one, crumbling hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fredrich Nwega &amp; Ken Havilson, Fredrich Nwega &amp; Ray "Onyx" Farrwel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I was standing there alone, waiting in the cool blankness. It felt so cold and empty. Everything I could see was white like ashes. I saw flakes of that same ash fall all around me, carried gently by the hollow gentle breeze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where am I?” My voice felt both larger than life and more minute than a mouse's squeak as I softly asked myself the question. The ash-filled air suffocated and swallowed my voice as if it was starving for sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My surroundings soon came into view. I stood barefoot on a concrete road, ash falling onto my skin. I lifted my gaze from the road only to find that on my immediate peripheral, there was only ash white dirt, sand and grass. It looked so bleak...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I turned around to make sense of this, but I instead was met with the smouldering ruins of a large city. The fires in the buildings and on the ground and road... This was the source of the ash.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I took small, shaky steps towards the ruins ahead. My body was pale and thin, each step like an attempt to walk on Jupiter. Somehow... I was able to keep going. Maybe it was my burning curiosity... Maybe it was something else... I just had to see what happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I stepped into the city, I saw the stained sky sprinkle ash over everything. The stains caused by the fire mixed into the infinite cloudy abyss of a sky like coffee staining milk. Destroyed vehicles lay scattered throughout the street, some with passengers still inside... Although they were dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I peered inside one of the windows of a car nearby and saw the face of another corpse. The terror in its eyes was preserved in death, forever fearing whatever it had seen in the rearview mirror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe it was lucky enough to see the end of this city...” I chuckled humourlessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I continued searching through the city, studying the corpses in the streets and the torn down signs of stores that once were. I saw the remains of animals, some of them pets by the looks of the collars still around their necks. Some were beside their owners, resting peacefully with their loved ones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I continued to follow the streets, following the thickening trail of corpses. Hopefully, I would see the city centre, where this mess seems to have begun. There was still that ever-present chill even as I passed a fire not even inches away. It was odd how I felt no heat, but I could feel the chill of the air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I finally stumbled unto the epicentre of this... event... I saw two types of uniforms on all of the corpses near the city centre. One blue and black decorated with only the blood of the fallen, and the other a tan decorated with red markings- indecipherable due to how much blood was on these uniforms as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I finally understand what happened here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was civil war--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I jumped awake in a cold sweat, not daring to make a sound as Osiris lay sound asleep. I panted softly, trying to get my heart rate under control. That dream... It felt so real...</p><p>I sighed slowly and fell back into bed. Fuck. Another day in this degrading world. I took a minute to calm down, then stood up. I stepped over Osiris, chuckling to myself softly as I made my way to the bathroom. After going through the daily routine, I stared at myself in the mirror.</p><p>My name is Fredrich Nwega, but my friends call me Fred. I am a transgender gay man. I recently completed my transition and got a nose job to top it off. I also decided to transfer universities, seeing as I didn't have enough pay to afford meals anymore. Part-time employers can kiss my ass! I was pissed. They put off my pay again because of a mix-up, so I quit the job and requested to transfer to a university in a region that didn't require a three-hour drive biweekly on weekdays. So, I moved in with Kenny in California for a faster commute. Since Kenny and I have been friends since high school, he agreed to let me stay with my cat Osiris. He, being the awesome guy that he is, also promised to help me look for a job.</p><p>Starting today, I'll be joining Kenny in some classes. I am anxious to see what it's like; the school I transferred from was very unpolitical. All we had to worry about is how to do the work we needed. This... Is gonna be tough.</p><p>I heard from Kenny and a few other friends that the classes can get politically charged and that some of our work had to reflect the professor's political views. It sounds like a nightmare... But I'll see for myself. After all, I moved here for a better commute, not for a better time in class.</p><p>I walked out of the bathroom after drying myself and got dressed for the day. I threw on a light v-neck and shorts before leaving the room in my slippers. I yawned as I reached into the fridge and pulled out some ingredients. Did I mention that I cook?</p><p>Regardless, I took out a pot and started working my cooking magic.</p><p>After some time- I couldn't be bothered to check how long- I turned off the heat and smiled proudly at my freshly cooked soup. I took a bowl and poured myself some of the delicious smelling concoction. It was at around this time that I heard a door open, a yawn following the sound.</p><p>“Mm...Fred. Why're you up so early..?” Kenny sounded like he just woke up. He did have a point though, thanks to my insomnia I hardly ever sleep on time and mostly wake up either tired or late. “Couldn't sleep longer... Had a bad dream.” “You seriously have to change your sleeping habits, bro. It's a bit worrisome seeing you with dark circles every day.” “... Soup's done.” I didn't know how to respond to his worry, so I attempted to change the subject.</p><p>Sighing, he took a bowl and poured himself some soup. “Jus' lookin' out for you, man.” I smiled at him sincerely. “I know.”</p><p>I sat with him on the couch to have breakfast, flipping through the channels on the TV to find something good to watch. I stopped on a comedic show and put down the remote to eat.</p><p>If you're wondering why we aren't scrambling to get to class, we both signed up for afternoon classes, so we have time to sleep in.</p><p>Once we finished breakfast, I topped off Osiris's bowls and stretched. Kenny went to study up some more before working out while I went back to my room and took some Advil. Oh yeah, I have awful headaches when I wake up early. Today's headache was almost unbearable.</p><p>I stared at the bed longingly, contemplating a nap before shuddering at the thought of the dream I had. I decided to pass on the nap and took a book from my shelf. I opened it up to where I'd bookmarked it.</p><p>Reading was my favourite pastime. I needed the contrast of fantasy to balance out my emotional state. So, I'd taken my favourite book out. Its title was <em>Monster and the Beast</em>.</p><p>I flipped through the pages gently, feeling Cavo's heartache as he watched Liam helplessly from his shadow. Ah... There's nothing better for the spirit than a fantasy romance.</p><p>Before I knew it, noon came. I glanced up at the clock and gasped at the time. I quickly put the bookmark back in and placed the book back on my shelf. I opened the door to the living room before taking a breath to calm myself. I have one hour to make lunch, find shoes and make it to class. But before that, I tapped my pocket to make sure my phone was there. I let out a sigh of relief. Since I no longer need to worry about the location of my phone, I could start everything else.</p><p>I nearly ran to the kitchen and sifted through the fridge. I pulled out some random ingredients and slapped them together before sticking them in the microwave. I then ran to put on socks and calm down Osiris who was upset by all the noise. Once I heard the microwave ding, I took out lunch and shoved half in a bag. I left the other half for Kenny, whose classes start an hour after mine.</p><p>I grabbed the bag and slipped on a pair of my most comfortable shoes. I then opened the front door and sprinted to campus.</p><p> </p><p>I felt like I was dying by the time I reached the right building on campus. I checked the time on my phone and nearly fainted. I had ten minutes to find the right room. In a feat I could have only accomplished due to the adrenaline rush I got, I managed to find the right room and get in three minutes before class started. I found an empty seat near the door and collapsed onto it.</p><p>Fuck... I am never doing that shit again.</p><p>After taking a minute to fill my lungs adequately, I glanced around at everyone. It seems that I made everyone stare. Some of the girls were probably already starting rumours. Shit. This is NOT how I wanted my first day transferring to go.</p><p>I sighed, frustrated with myself already. I waited for the class bell to ring as everyone got seated. I heard someone sit down right next to me. I glanced over to see who the hell would sit with the new guy and raised an eyebrow. The guy who sat next to me smiled my way. I pursed my lips and turned away. I'll probably get to know this guy later, I thought to myself.</p><p>The professor finally walked in about a minute before the bell rang and started sorting her papers. Once the bell rang, she tidied up her desk and stood tall. “Good afternoon, class. We have a new student joining us today! Fredrich Nwega, please stand and introduce yourself.”</p><p>Oh fuck nuggets. She's one of <em>those</em> professors. Embarrassed, I stood up slowly. “H-Hello... My name's Fred. I just moved to California from Texas...-” the professor nodded for me to continue. I cried a little inside. “I... um... like to read?” I cringed at how stupid I sounded. I sat down before glancing around. Several people looked like they were about to laugh at my incompetence. The guy next to me tried not to snicker.</p><p>Welp... Looks like I'm boned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Someone Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damn… What do I do? This whole situation has me in an embarrassing position. I sink into myself and try to bury my face in my arms, like an ostrich into the ground. I feel like yelling at myself as soon as I get back home. But, before I was able to breakdown mentally, the guy beside me piped up.</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about it so much. My name’s Ray, but my friends call me Onyx. Pleased to meet you.” He patted my back in an attempt to cheer me up. So... he was clearly the outgoing type then. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to seem rude. Being new is hard, and I thought I could help you out with that a little, be your first friend here.” “Uh… I’ll think about it.” Ray smiled at me. I felt uneasy about a new friendship. It was like getting offered a lottery ticket which can win you a random outcome and boy oh boy have I seen too many bad outcomes. </p><p>Class begins with the professor lecturing about thermodynamics, throwing in small jokes about how senators affiliated with a particular political party follow the first law of thermodynamics since “...they barely do any work, but keep getting more and more hot-headed.” The majority of the class laughed at the joke.</p><p>So THIS is how it’s gonna be. Not a fan. Although… I noticed that Ray didn’t laugh. He looked almost annoyed by the teacher’s joke judging by the stern but tired look on his face. I turned my gaze back to the professor.</p><p>Maybe... Just maybe...<br/>
 </p><p>After classes, when it was time for a lunch break, I slipped away to a staircase. I liked the silence by the stairs; it was almost calming. It helped me forget about the shitty humour of the partial professors I had for class today. I opened up my lunch, unwrapping my hand-made mashed potatoes with peas and chicken. As I mumbled a “bon appetit” to myself, I heard a voice above me reply. “Thanks, you too.”</p><p>I snapped my head up so fast; I almost sprained my neck. “What the- how the fuck did you find me?” “I usually eat here.” “Oh.” While Ray deadpanned, I internally screamed at myself. Why didn’t I think of that? I’m the dumbass who suddenly showed up here; he already had a usual lunch spot.</p><p>I looked down in embarrassment. “...Sorry.” “No worries Fred. In fact, why don’t we have lunch together?” He wants… what now? “Uh...Sure?” He chuckled and sat down next to me. He got his lunch out of the bag he had with him. Is he seriously just going to have a six-inch sub for lunch? I inwardly cringed at his choice of “lunch”. How the hell is that filling?</p><p>“...Do you eat home-cooked food?” “No, I don’t know how to cook.” I’m sorry what? “Say no more; I’m gonna do you a favour. What are you allergic to?”</p><p>Ray looked stunned. “You’ve only just met me, and you’re offering to make me food?” I hardly ever blush, but I felt my face get a bit hot from that question. “J-Just shut up and answer the damn question already.” <br/>
He laughed. “Okay, okay! I’m allergic to soy.” Soy. Alright. No soy. “Finally. Now shut up and eat your sorry excuse of a lunch.” Am… Am I acting like a tsundere? Really? He just chuckled and ate his subway sandwich. </p><p>He infuriates me to no end!... But I can’t think of a better person to befriend in a place like this. </p><p>“...Fine.”</p><p>He cocked a brow. “Hm?” </p><p>“Your offer, I’ll take it. Let’s be friends.”</p><p>Ray looked pleased. I rolled my eyes. “You’re going to have to prove to me that I can trust you first.” I chuckled as the smug look disappeared from his face. Ray sighed. “Makes sense. No one would trust someone they just met right off the bat.” “Good, so you noticed.” I swear I don’t usually act like this.</p><p>Lunch passed surprisingly peacefully. I was actually pretty happy that it was mostly quiet, silence really is pleasant. When I finished my lunch, I stood up and dusted myself off. He was somehow still savouring that stupid sandwich. I sighed at this and checked my schedule for my next class. I was pleased that there were only two left for today. “...See ya.”</p><p>I left having only said that, looking forward to going home and reading my favourite fantasy romances.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When I got home, I immediately threw myself onto the couch. I was <em>really</em> peeved that I had to get books by Monday for most of the classes. I just don't get why I should get all my books in three days while most students- yes, I asked- got them in around two weeks.</p><p>I groaned. I dreaded the thought of spending a Sunday going shopping for non-fantasy related books. This felt worse than the time that one homophobic chick hit on me. Like- <em>n</em><em>o</em><em> ma'am, I will not have intercourse with you just because I am a male you happened to find attractive.</em> That situation still has me feeling gross.</p><p>Oh well...</p><p>Osiris meowed as he came up to me, tilting his head slightly. Damn that cat and his cuteness. I sighed and picked him up. “Hey, baby. Are you worried about me?” Another meow. “Aww!” I began to pet him and give him scratches behind his ears. He loves those.</p><p>He purred loudly on my lap. I felt a little nostalgic. I remember when he was only weeks old and left a huge scratch on my leg then decided he wanted to sleep with me on my bed that same night. Ah... Those were the good times...</p><p>I moved him onto the couch and got up to start on dinner. Ken wouldn't be home for a few, so I knew that he'd appreciate a prepared dinner.</p><p>I cooked up some vegetables with a clove of garlic and some potatoes. I also decided to make some cutlets, but those were still cooking by the time Ken walked through the front door.</p><p>“Damn, that smells good...” Just what I expected he would say. “Don't grab the cutlets right after they're done cooking; you'll burn your tongue again.” He gave me a look. “Alright, alright! I just worry about my best bud eating too fast again.” He rolled his eyes with a smile.</p><p>He grabbed himself a plateful of food and sat on the couch to eat next to Osiris. When the cutlets were done, I put some on a plate for Kenny and gave them to him before taking a plate of food for myself and going to my room.</p><p>I ate comfortably in the sanctuary of my room and got ready for bed. Osiris slipped into the room and on my bed before I even got the chance to lay down on it. I chuckled and grabbed a book from my shelf before lying down next to him. I opened the book and got lost in the chapters of the story.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I was in that burning city again, the desolate ruin of a once populated place. I scanned the streets once more as I roamed the town. I noticed that a few dark figures were disappearing around corners. That's odd, I think to myself. But, I choose to follow one of the figures secretly. The figure weaved through once busy neighbourhoods, almost like it was dancing through the streets. I continued to follow it until it stopped outside a door. It appeared to have said something before another dark figure opened the door and let it in. I heard the door get locked as soon as the figure went inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Darn... Looks like it's time to go old school. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I crept around to the building and made sure that if anyone was looking through the windows that they wouldn't see me. I went around the side and came across a window without anyone in it. I slowly opened the window and crawled inside, curious as to what might be here. I landed quietly on my bare feet and closed the window behind me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I now found myself in the abandoned bowels of a decrepit factory. My surroundings were lit up in a shade of crimson that came from a broken overhead light that swayed gently back and forth. I glanced around the darkened room and found an open door. I cautiously crept around the heavy machinery and various scattered metals and tables to reach the door through which a sliver of light was seen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I slowly pushed the door open and slipped into the dimly lit hallway. The walls were cracked and rusty, the lights were mostly broken, the floors were cold and mouldy and the metal slightly sunken. I trod lightly through the thin corridors, avoiding rooms with lots of noise. As I approached the end of the walkway, I came across something strange. At the end of the path, there was a nearly empty vending machine with shattered glass. It stood menacingly tall accompanied by a lightly burned faux plant and a door on its right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I finally stopped in front of the vandalized machine, I felt a slight chill. My gaze lingered on it for merely a moment longer before I turned left to face the door. The room behind it was silent. I felt my heart pounding as I opened the door and stepped inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inside this room were scattered papers and files resting on a slightly torn up desk, some files sticking out of the filing cabinet across the room. The window's blinds were completely ruined. The whole room had the same deteriorated feeling to it that was present throughout the factory. Curious, I took a file into my nimble hands. I opened it and... Well. I was disheartened by what I found. In the file were reports and articles about other cities and even countries experiencing this bloody war. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I read through the papers with great interest, learning of the hundreds of millions of deaths caused by this war.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This... I...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I took another file into my hands and opened it. I immediately froze upon reading the article. ‘Revolutionist group declares that they refuse to further act as diplomats, tension breaks in the form of several bloody riots and brawls.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So... This whole worldwide bloodbath could've been prevented... But no one listened...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was filled with a dreadful numbness. Why... Why does no one ever just listen? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I took another file and opened it. The two major political parties and ideologies chose representatives for their beliefs and had plotted each other's destruction. Since both sides managed to discover the other's plan to ruin them, they started terrorising innocents who agreed with the other ideology. From this conflict rose the Revolutionists who attempted to diplomatically avoid the war they knew was coming. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I kept taking and reading the files, studying the history behind this tragic end. I learnt of the beginning of this group as well as what they did. All of their efforts... All of their pain and struggling... After losing so many members in the crossfire... It was all in vain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I felt myself start to tear up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I rubbed my eyes as I turned around and fled back into the hallway. I quickly padded my way back through the meandering halls. I slipped back into the room I used to enter the decrepit factory and snuck back out just as easily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I started to run away from the building, avoiding the darkly dressed Revolutionists. I managed to escape to a street corner several neighborhoods away. I felt cold in my torn shorts and shirt, shivering as I sat curled up into a ball. I took some time to process these events before slowly getting up. I started in the direction of a run-down store when suddenly I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I quickly turned to face the revolutionist. My heart was pounding, my vision was darkening at the sides. </em>
</p><p><em>The revolutionist grinned at me from under his hood. Somehow that grin felt familiar... He began to speak in a familiar voice, too. “So... Look who finally showed up.</em> <em>”</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>